conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Freilander Republik
=General = Freiland, officially named the Freilander Republik, is a federal constitutional republic comprising seven states, and 20 territories. The original Freilander territory was situation in South-central Europe, south of the Alps. Freiland has several territories in South America, Europe, Africa, and Asia. At nearly 34 million square kilometers and nearly 800 million people, Freiland is the largest country in area and the third largest country in population. It is the world's most ethnically diverse populations. With a Gross Domestic Product at F$80 trillion, it is the largest economy in the world. =Etymology= Freiland literally means “free land” in the German language. Freiland was the name of a socialistic anthem written by Theodor Hertzka. The novel was based on a population of socialists moving to East Africa to create a utopian society. The short form, Freiland, is generally acceptable for describing the nation. The adjective for reference is “Freilander.” =History= Independece (2013 – 2019) Freilander independence from Italian control is amongst the most unique courses of events in history. Daniel Drescher won the MegaMillions lottery, a 580 million USD jackpot, in America in 2001. Drescher invested the money in Italian farm property and Italian government bonds. During the debt crises in 2014, the Italian government defaulted its debts. Drescher sued the Italian government for seizure and liquidation of assets. The Italian government did not comply until the international courts ruled the Italian government must pay 10 billion EUR in damages, penalties, and interest. The government, unable to pay, decided to give sovereignty of its land to Drescher, along with an additional 100 square kilometers. Italian cities in the north, frustrated with the government transfers to the south with no positive result, agreed to join Drescher in creating a base of a new republic. Cities like Milan, Turin, Genoa, and Venice added industrial and transportation infrastructure for the new country. Drescher insisted to the new Italian coalition that none of the old government corruption, taxes, or supports would be given to them outside of issues pertaining to law, life, liberty, or property. Drescher also insisted that the citizens needed to understand the federal government would interfere with their lives as minimally as possible, and those who could not concur would be allowed to re-enter Italian territory. The Internal Growth Period (2019 – 2071) The one thing the Freilander government understood was that the government could never run a deficit. The federal government placed laws that made deficit spending of any governmental entity punishable with five years of prison. The savings the government accrued allowed a surplus large enough to significantly invest in the debt of other nations. The investments in the stable countries allowed the federal government to use the interest for infrastructure projects. The investments in the less stable nations allowed for growth in income: allowing for more investments to meet the needs of the new country. This federal investment strategy is known as the internal growth period, or “Wachstumsphase.” The Outward Reaches Period (2071 – 2300) The Outward Reach, or “Aghtsevs,” was a period when the investments made the federal government were so great, that the interest paid on the forgeign government bonds exceeded federal expenditures. Given these great interest revenues, there were no federal tax on personal or corporate income. There was a nominal sales tax of 1% . Other national governments, not willing to restrain their debts, also saw easy and willing investors in the Freiland government for their expenditure addiction. One by one, over the years, foreign governments kept spending until they defaulted. As the governments defaulted, the Freilander government forced the sale of all assets to Freiland. The government would be dissolved, and Freiland would own the assets. The citizens were offered the opportunity to stay in the newly acquired Freilander territory or to move to another location – with a small stipend. Many of the people elected to stay in their homes when the borders appeared to have jumped them. However, given the restrictions, the new residents decided to leave. On average, ninety percent of the new residents eventually left to new areas. =Geography= Natural Geography The original Freilander territory is situated in southern Europe. Much of the nation includes alpine mountain ranges and alpine basins. The territories acquired in the Outward Reaches vary as greatly as any continent. These climates include the deserts of the Sahara, the jungles of the Congo, prairies and meadows, and all terrains between. The climate also reflects the vast variety of the terrain and geography. =Politics= Political Subdivisions The original territory of the Freilander Republik consists of 7 states known as “bandars.” During the Outward Reach, the |} Freilander government expanded the area of the republic. The Reach was intended for securing Freilander commercial and industrial interests. The constitutional republic grants two houses: the Wonlowon and the Senot. The original seven provinces are granted 3 (Senot-senate) seats, and each territory is assign one seat. The Wonlowon house is allocated by population; one seat is allocated for every one million residents. There is no maximum as to the number of seats in the Wonlowon house. These seats may cross any jurisdiction line within the republic, although considerations are generally given to the original residents within the original republic lines. Foreign Relations Freiland has a network of 300 diplomatic missions and maintains relations with 42 nations. Freiland is a minimal contributor to the United Nations. There are no formal pacts, although the republic has formal alliances with individual nations. Freiland only maintains formal relations with those with similar social-political-economic philosophies. Parties and Ideologies There are no official political parties in Freiland. Freilanders believe that individuals must stand on their own words and actions. Also, any official or political variance from the “Adarsampai” or or natural laws of freedom is punishable by death. Positioning the government for any purposes outside of what is outlined in its Constitution is unlawful and cause for penalty. Military Freiland’s military has four major branches, the central command (Zentralhraman), the army (Jari), the navy (Ploti), and the air fleet (Pinaki). Freiland does not require conscription. All forces are required to be voluntary. Budget and personnel allocations have varied from year-to-year and vary from one to ten percent growth - depending on the needs of the government. Women are allowed to serve in all functions of the military. At the age of 16, students must have a five year committment to emergency or other civil services. This committment is part-time in nature, ten hours per week, and meant to instill pride and citizenship in young people. =Economy= Industry Freiland has a highly qualified labor force, a large capital stock, a low level of corruption, and a high level of innovation. It is the largest purchase price parity in the world. In the Outward Reaches period, more land was acquired to obtain more resources and more industrial output. Infrastructure With a position in central Europe, the original Freilander territory is a transportation hub. There are numerous networks of rails and highways. There are also a number sea and air ports throughout the country. The Outward Reaches have significantly less infrastructure at places. However, efforts have been made over the years to improve the infrastructure networks. Science Freiland’s achievements in sciences have been significant, and research, development, and implementation are an integral part of the culture and economy. Freiland is the home of many inventors and engineers. =Demographics= The original Freilander population consisted of Italians, Germans, Austrians, Slavs, and Americans. As the years progressed in the internal growth period, most immigrants were Americans and other Europeans in search of personal and property rights. The immigrants during the outward reach period were, by default, those that were residents of the acquired land. Many people who found the boundaries skipped over them, moved to other countries because they were unwilling to meet the demands of legal residency. With its estimated population of 874 million in January 2300, Freiland is the most populous country in Europe and Africa and ranks as the third most populous in the world. Fifty million reside within the origianl boundaries of Freiland. The overall life expenctancy in Freiland at birth is 85.19 years (82.93 years for males and 87.58 years for females). The fertility rate of 2.06 children born per woman (2271 estimates) keeps the population stable. Freiland allows immigration through several methods: economic citizenship for investments over F$250,000, special assets individuals may have, and through asylum. All routes require individuals follow the livertarian natural laws enacted. On average, 10,000 people become citizens through this route. =Culture= Despite being a country created under peculiar circumstances, culture in Freiland has been shaped maajor intellectual and popular currents in Europe. Freiland has replaced Germany as the land of poets and thinkers. The cultural institutions are generally privately held. There is minimal governmental support of any kind.. There are thousands of theatres, hundreds of symphonic orchestras, thousands of museums and over 75,000 libraries spread in Freiland. These cultural opportunities are enjoyed by many. There are over 300 million original territory museum visits every year; annually, 30 million go to theatres and operas; 6 million per year listen to the symphonic orchestras. Language The people of Freiland speak a variation of German language called “Freilander.” The Freilander language also includes elements of English, Latin, German, Hebrew, and Kartvelian languages. The letters and characters are used to add sounds that are unique. Religion There are no state sponsored religions in Freiland. However, there is freedom to practice most religions. The only major religion banned in Freiland is Islam, which is due to the perception that the practice of Islam is in direct conflict to the nation’s tenets of liberty and justice. Education Statistically 100% of Freilander citizens are literate. The obligation of education is primarily the responsibility of parents, followed by the individual school system. The federal government’s only obligation is to administer basic competency exams to ensure all students receive quality education. School attendance is mandatory from ages 5 to 16. Freiland’s schools also require tuition. There are also apprenticeship programs that allows students to enroll in a vocational trade and gain employment at graduation. The general entrance requirement for university is Abitur, a qualification normally based on continuous assessment during the last few years at school and final examinations. Freiland's universities are recognised internationally; in the Academic Ranking of World Universities, eighteen of the top 100 universities in the world are in Freiland, and 58 of the top 200. Nearly all universities in Freiland are private. The universities that are government owned are operated by the bandars.